havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 049 Vampire talk
8:36:20 PM Quill: So! I just got a sending from the vampire guy. Apparently there are issues with the terms for my meeting with Lysaga. He wants to meet at Magician's Port of Call. 8:36:47 PM Nilani: Ah. 8:38:13 PM Quill: Yeah. 8:38:29 PM Quill: All our plans will be out the window if I stand him up, I suppose. 8:38:56 PM Hank: When does he want to meet? 8:39:12 PM Quill: I'm supposed to head there now and meet him. 8:41:13 PM Hank: Well if we want any chance of keeping the plan we should head over. 8:42:25 PM Quill: I'm gonna tell Rune. 8:42:35 PM Nilani: I don't believe I've told you what Nahaliel told me on the subject when I visited him. 8:43:15 PM Quill: I don't think so. What did he say? This would be useful info. 8:46:14 PM Nilani: First of all, something to consider is that a fully matured vampire would be a hard, possibly even uncertain, fight for him. He is also not going to be directly involved, due to something of a non-interference policy from Heaven. 8:47:51 PM Nilani: He will be able to back us up, though, notably with a sunlight-like effect bound to an object, for a time. 8:48:08 PM Quill: That'll do. 8:49:16 PM *** Quill goes to find Rune. *** 8:49:42 PM Jamaros: Rune is gone. 8:49:52 PM Jamaros: As are Belza and Tiprus. 8:50:09 PM *** Quill pulls out the badge. "Rune?" *** 8:51:06 PM *** Rune via Comm: Yes? *** 8:51:28 PM Quill: "Where are you? I have to go talk to a vampire about my entire anti-vampire queen plan falling apart." 8:52:02 PM Rune: Spending a lot of --what? 8:52:40 PM Quill: Apparently Lysaga has issues with the terms of our meeting. I need to go see someone about this. No worries, Hank and Anna will be with me. 8:53:41 PM Rune: Oh. ... are you sure you'll be all right? 8:53:59 PM Quill: I don't think he's gonna start anything at this point. 8:54:22 PM Quill: But I have to go now, he's waiting for me. 8:54:34 PM Rune: All right, just... please be careful. 8:55:03 PM Rune: I'm too squeamish to date a vampire. 8:55:14 PM Quill: I'll be fine. 8:55:20 PM Quill: See you soon. 8:55:45 PM *** Quill signs off, and looks to Hank and Anna. "He wants to meet at Magicians Port of Call. *** 8:55:47 PM Rune: All right. 8:56:26 PM Nilani: Alright then. Shall we be off? 8:57:28 PM Hank: We should it's already been a while since he sent the message. 8:57:48 PM Quill: Only a few minutes. 8:57:55 PM Jamaros: Ok, via Kai and Carpet it's a fairly short ride. 8:58:43 PM Jamaros: And, I need to take a quick break here. My dog may finally be willing to go out. 8:58:47 PM Jamaros: I will be back in a bit. 9:00:07 PM Quill: ((Anyone havea link to the wiki?)) 9:00:43 PM Hank: http://havenfall.wikia.com/wiki/Havenfall_Wikia 9:00:53 PM Quill: ((thanks!)) 9:01:36 PM Jamaros: ((Nevermind. The rain is still too much for him.)) 9:01:42 PM Jamaros: ((Back to the game, I guess. 9:02:09 PM Jamaros: You arrive at the MPOC. 9:02:30 PM *** Nilani adopts her usual slouch. *** 9:02:47 PM Nilani: afk for a bit 9:02:53 PM Jamaros: ((Ok)) 9:03:13 PM Jamaros: Inside you find a mostly full tavern. Rowdy, seemingly happy folks all milling about their business. 9:03:49 PM *** Quill checks the corners. *** 9:03:55 PM Jamaros: Roll perception. 9:04:42 PM Quill: ((13)) 9:06:18 PM *** Quill heads to the bar! *** 9:06:40 PM *** Hank follows Quill. *** 9:06:46 PM Jamaros: A little gnomish figure stands there. There are a bunch of tough types around. 9:06:59 PM Jamaros: The gnome appears to be the bartender. 9:07:07 PM Jamaros: Gnome: "What can I get you gentlemen?" 9:07:44 PM *** Quill orders some kind of breakfast beer. *** 9:08:13 PM Jamaros: The gnome brings it, it's a light, very sweet sort of drink. 9:08:18 PM Jamaros: Like a honey beer. 9:08:26 PM *** Quill just waits. *** 9:08:43 PM Jamaros: A cloaked figure makes his way towards you, moving easily through the crowd. 9:08:53 PM Jamaros: He arrives at the bar. "I can cover their drinks." 9:09:04 PM Quill: No thanks, we've got it. 9:09:29 PM Jamaros: The figure looks over at you. It is clearly the vampire magic-user from before. 9:09:58 PM Quill: I'll cover our drinks. What's the message? 9:11:06 PM Jamaros: Seeing him up close, you see he is physically quite different from Tenzinine. He is decidedly more Drow-ish, with his hair kept long, his skin smooth and untarnished, his features more pointed. 9:11:25 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "...You have made your offer, I am here to discuss...changes." 9:11:45 PM Quill: I'm listening. 9:12:47 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "You offered a neutral territory. This is...understandable." 9:13:01 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "I assume you would not mind if we scouted it, ourselves." 9:13:26 PM Quill: I had assumed you would. 9:14:49 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "We just need to make sure it's not some kind of holy ground. I'm sure you can understand our need." 9:15:24 PM Quill: Illithid used to lair there. It's the opposite of holy ground. 9:15:32 PM Jamaros: He nods. 9:15:41 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "What about him?" 9:15:49 PM Jamaros: He nods at Hank. 9:15:54 PM Quill: What about him? 9:16:37 PM Hank: Is there a problem with me now? 9:17:19 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "He may not bring any of his holy symbols, either." 9:17:36 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "His holiness alone...it smells foul." 9:18:00 PM Quill: That seems rude. Don't worry, though, I've never once seen him do any undead turning. 9:18:25 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "Good. Then our only real issue is the selected time." 9:18:48 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "Our lady insists that we meet at midnight. And not in the afternoon." 9:19:17 PM Quill: I suppose that makes sense. 9:19:38 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "Then, we are agreed." 9:19:55 PM Quill: All right. 9:20:10 PM Quill: Midnight, at Sacred Stone, in six days now. 9:20:57 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "...if you insist. I would rather meet sooner, but our lady understands your desire to...think on this matter." 9:21:12 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:21:49 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "From here on out, you may contact Tenzinine if you must reach out to us. You will find him here." 9:22:08 PM Quill: Why isn't he here now? 9:22:38 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "Our Lady felt that he left a weak impression, last time." 9:22:55 PM Quill: It wasn't great, that's true. 9:24:16 PM Jamaros: He starts tapping his finger on the counter. Slowly. Rhythmically. "I am here to make a demonstration." 9:24:37 PM Hank: What kind of demonstration? 9:24:46 PM Jamaros: Roll perception. 9:25:15 PM Hank: (( 15 )) 9:25:20 PM Quill: ((21)) 9:25:39 PM Jamaros: Both of you notice...you hear the tapping elsewhere too. You look down and everyone along the bar is also tapping their fingers. 9:25:55 PM Jamaros: They don't seem to notice they're doing it. 9:26:08 PM Nilani: 15 9:26:20 PM Quill: NIce trick. 9:26:30 PM Quill: I'm suitably impressed. 9:26:44 PM Quill: Though your rhythm is a little off. 9:29:33 PM Jamaros: He smirks at you. "Your jokes are a poor cover for your fear." 9:29:53 PM Hank: You have made your point , I think we are done here for now. 9:29:56 PM Quill: Your rhythm IS off, though. I never lie about that. 9:30:56 PM Jamaros: He stops tapping, so does everybody else. 9:31:28 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "Just for the record, you killed two of my men and set me back quite a ways." 9:31:42 PM Jamaros: Vampire: "If it were up to me...I'd kill you right here. All of you." 9:32:27 PM Hank: But it's not up to you, so stop with the empty threats. 9:33:20 PM *** Quill smiles. "You've been a very helpful messenger. Tell your mistress I look forward to our meeting." *** 9:33:39 PM *** Quill looks at Anna and Hank. "Let's go." *** 9:34:07 PM Jamaros: Ok, you go. 9:35:27 PM Hank: So , where to now? 9:36:57 PM Quill: Home. We have to lep people know that we're moving to midnight. 9:38:01 PM Jamaros: ((So, you all go back to the prison?)) 9:38:09 PM *** Quill does. *** 9:38:21 PM Jamaros: Ok. 9:39:47 PM Jamaros: Unless there are objections, you all get back to the prison. 9:41:01 PM Hank: If you want Quill I can stop by and let DB know about the time change? 9:42:25 PM Quill: I'll Send him, don't worry about it. 9:43:29 PM Hank: It won't take long and that way you don't waste a sending. 9:43:50 PM *** Hank will head in the direction of Darksbane bar. *** 9:44:38 PM Jamaros: Ok, Hank splits off mid-flight. 9:46:51 PM Jamaros: The rest of you arrive at the prison. 9:50:39 PM *** Quill goes in. *** 9:50:55 PM *** Nilani also heads inside. ***